This invention relates to an integrated circuit provided with:
a semiconductor structure comprising a current path designed to pass a current during operation, PA0 a current conductor of sufficient width and thickness both for supplying the said current to the semiconductor structure during operation and for supplying current to other parts of the circuit, PA0 a resistance element between the semiconductor structure and the current conductor designed to generate a voltage drop which is proportional to the current through the semiconductor structure during operation, and PA0 two connection contacts across which the said voltage drop can be derived. PA0 the current conductor is locally divided into a first and a second parallel partial current conductor (a first and a second sub-conductor), PA0 an end of the current path of the semiconductor structure is connected to the first partial current conductor (first sub-conductor, and PA0 the first and second sub-conductors or partial current conductors are connected to first and second connection contacts, respectively.
Integrated circuits are known in which the current through a semiconductor structure, which forms a part of the circuit, is monitored by means of the voltage drop generated by this current across a resistor present for this purpose in a current path of the semiconductor structure. Such a current monitoring problem occurs, for example, in voltage stabilizers, power end stages, and the like. Generally, the said resistance is created by dimensioning a portion of the metallization pattern in such a way that this portion can function as a (small) resistance.
An example of such a specially designed metallization pattern is described in Patent Abstracts of Japan 56-71963 (Japanese application 54-148902). According to this publication, the small resistance consists of a portion of a metal track between two vertical connecting tracks which lead through an insulating layer to further metal tracks at a lower level.
Another possibility for manufacturing a resistor of the type referred to above is described in, for example, Patent Abstracts of Japan 56-116658 (Japanese Patent application 55-18982). This known resistor consists of a layer of resistor material of predetermined length, width and thickness with a connection region at either end. The disadvantage of such a resistor is that it occupies a comparatively large surface area.